Coisa de família
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da Fic "Cosas de familia", de Petite Nash. Era tarde. Jack estava na UAC, Haley acabara de deixa-lo com Hotch, mas Emily acabou cuidando do garoto. E isto poderia transformar a noite num momento familiar.


**Coisa de família**

Era muito tarde, quase 22h, e ver Haley entrando na UAC com Jack era algo que ninguém esperava. Ela aparentava estar cansada e com pressa, enquanto o pequeno Jack parecia confuso. Hotch abraçou seu filho e olhou sem entender para Haley, que se apressou em explicar que havia uma emergência e precisava sair da cidade. E Hotch teria que ficar com Jack neste meio tempo.

Havia apenas meia hora que tinham chegado após resolver mais um complicado e pesado caso, portanto estava sem muita paciência. O fato de ver filho acordado naquele horário e fora de casa, não ajudava a melhorar seu humor. Não demorou a iniciarem uma discussão.

JJ estava saindo, mas viu a discussão do ex-casal pelo vidro, percebendo a criança observando. Parou seu caminho e foi chamar Jack, convidando-o a jogar. Hotch agradeceu com um leve aceno de cabeça e a loira se afastou com o garoto.

- Então, Jack, quer jogar algo? – Perguntou sorrindo para o menino, ainda que estivesse doida para ir para casa, enquanto o levava para outro escritório.

- Não... – Ele sussurrou – quero ir para minha casa...

- Hummmm... Seus pais já estão acabando de conversar. Enquanto esperamos, vamos ver o que nós podemos fazer para passar o tempo?

Ele encolheu os ombros, tinha somente três anos e nenhum poder de decisão, além disto estava cansado demais para discutir. JJ o carregou nos braços e foi procurar a equipe, quem sabe alguém lhe ajudava. Sabia que a possibilidade de encontrar um deles era bem pequena, já que era tão tarde. Todos estavam esgotados pelo caso em que trabalharam e loucos para ir para casa, mas deveria tentar mesmo assim já que também queria ir para casa, pois Will estava lhe esperando.

Nesse momento viu Reid dirigindo-se para a saída, era sua esperança. Sentou Jack num escritório e correu para alcançar o rapaz.

- Spence!

- Hey JJ! - respondeu ele - Já estou indo, quer carona?

- Não, na realidade preciso de um favor...

- Pode ser outra hora? Na verdade estou um pouco de pressa. – Disse o gênio consultando seu relógio.

- É que... Olha... Estou com o Jack aqui, o Hotch e a Haley estão discutindo feio e tirei o garoto de perto, mas preciso ir. Não pode ficar mais uns minutinhos e fazer companhia a ele?

- Sinto muito, JJ. Também preciso ir e, também, sou péssimo com crianças.

- Com pessoas em geral, né, Spence? Concordo com você. - Ela se rendeu, não iria fazê-lo mudar de ideia. – Tchau!

Voltou para onde deixou Jack um tanto desanimada. Não o viu de imediato e se preocupou, logo relaxou quando seu olhar deu com ele sorrindo e... Junto de Emily. Quem sabe não acabara de solucionar seu problema melhor do que esperava?

Aproximou-se calmamente de onde Emily estava, notando que sentado sobre a mesa Jack comia um doce – ficou imaginando de onde a amiga havia tirado aquele doce. Sorriu, isto parecia se encaminhar muito bem. Parou junto deles com um sorriso.

- Ola, JJ! – Emily cumprimentou com um sorriso. – Este jovenzinho me disse que estavam jogando juntos.

- Estávamos mesmo, mas parece que me distrai por um segundo e encontrou outra pessoa... – JJ sorriu e se deu conta de que não sabia como pedir o favor à amiga. – Hotch está lá em cima, é tarde e eu... Será que poderia cuidar de Jack para mim?

- Claro que sim, JJ! – A morena respondeu sorridente. – Não se preocupe, se precisa ir ficaremos bem, não é verdade Jack?

- Sim. – Ele respondeu tentando sorrir, mas acabando por bocejar.

- Obrigada, Em. Sabe que lá em cima eles estão...?

- Sim, eu sei. – Respondeu evitando o assunto. – Ficará tudo bem, pode ir.

- Fico te devendo uma, amiga. – A loira disse se afastando. – Tchau, Jack!

Emily permaneceu calada enquanto a amiga se afastava, olhou o relógio – era realmente tarde, estava cansada depois de voltar de um caso especialmente difícil e pesado. Era muito tarde para levar uma criança tão pequena a UAC, realmente não entendia o que Haley pretendia com isto, talvez nunca conseguisse entender. Na mesa, Jack bocejou ruidosamente.

- Você está com muito sono, não é?

- Sim, quero ir para casa.

- Bom, não posso te levar para casa, nem sei quanto tempo seu pai ainda demorará, mas pode dormir aqui se quiser.

- Posso ficar no seu colo, Emmy?

- Claro! – respondeu ajeitando-o sobre suas pernas com um sorriso.

- Pode cantar?

-Hummm... Não sei, talvez.

E, apesar de não cantar, cantarolou uma melodia que conhecia desde muito pequena. Não demorou muito para que Jack, abraçado a ela, dormisse profundamente. Isto encheu Emily de ternura, havia algo de muito doce neste menino que acabara de surpreendê-la. Custava a entender Haley e Hotch, tendo esta criança no meio de tantos problemas. O abraçou carinhosamente, como se quisesse reconfortá-lo de algo que o menino não sabia que estava metido. Era confortável estar ali. Olhou o relógio novamente, era tarde, estava cansada.

Quando Hotch e Haley finalmente chegaram ao escritório para onde JJ deveria levar o menino, ainda estavam irritados, mas já sem brigas. Ele imediatamente procurou para ver se JJ estava lá com Jack. Ficou surpreso ao ver que não era a loira quem estava lá.

A única pessoa que restava na UAC era Emily, que nesse momento estava praticamente adormecida no sofá de seu escritório, abraçada a Jack, que estava sentado em seu colo. Esta era uma imagem totalmente enternecedora. Teve a tentação de conserva-la para sempre e, enquanto Haley se curvava na direção deles, pegou seu celular e tirou uma foto. Esta imagem significava milhares de coisas para ele.

- Deixe! – Falou rápido alcançando Haley. – Não precisa acordá-lo.

- Mas... Ao menos deveria me despedir...

- Ele está dormindo, cansado. Não quero que tenha que se acordar novamente tão tarde.

- Tudo bem, ligarei no domingo quando voltar.

Haley se afastou, relutante e ainda zangada, mas não havia como contestar o argumento de seu ex-marido. Hotch se aproximou de Jack e Emily, quase com pena de ter que despertá-los.

- Hei, Em. – Chamou com voz baixa. – Emily, acorde.

- Oi... – Ela sussurrou ao abrir os olhos. – Creio que acabamos dormindo, sinto muito.

- Não se preocupe, já é muito tarde. – Disse olhando para o relógio que marcava pouco mais de 23h. – Está na hora de ir.

- Está tudo bem? – Ela perguntou, abraçando Jack e procurando Haley com o olhar.

- Sim, sim. Haley teve que deixar Jack havia uma coisa urgente e... – Suspirou. – Realmente, quem se importa? Tenho que levar este menino.

- Não o acorde! Eu o levo até seu carro. – Emily ofereceu num impulso, e ficou muda diante de sua ousadia.

- Tudo bem. – Ele disse amavelmente. – Eu a ajudo com suas coisas, assim será mais fácil.

Hotch pegou as coisas de Emily e ela levantou-se acomodando Jack em seus braços, o menino se acomodou sobre seu ombro e abraçou – ainda dormindo – suavemente seu pescoço. Ela sorriu e, ao olhá-los, Hotch também. Desceram em silencio no elevador, até chegarem ao estacionamento.

- Não me agrada nada a idéia de levá-lo dormindo no banco traseiro. – Comentou Hotch. – Não é o mais seguro.

- Sim, também não me parece uma boa idéia...

- Porque não vem junto, Emily?

- Como? – Ela se deteve por um segundo, surpresa.

- Me sentiria mais seguro se você o levasse no carro. – Disse, olhando-a.

- Mas... Eu...

- Emily, não confiaria meu filho a quase ninguém mais. Vem?

- Está bem. – Respondeu, voltando a sorrir. – De qualquer modo minha casa não é tão longe da sua. E se vai ser melhor para Jack, não vejo problema nenhum!

Hotch se aproximou do carro e abriu a porta para Emily, que lhe sorriu antes de entrar e acomodar novamente Jack em seu colo. O menino sussurrou algo em seu sono e a abraçou ainda mais.

- Acho que ele gosta de você. – Ele disse antes de fechar a porta do carro.

- Tomara que seja uma coisa de família. – Ela disse em voz bem baixa, mas ele não respondeu nada, aparentemente sem ter escutado.

Seguiram para o apartamento de Hotch em total silencio. Muitas vezes Emily achou que cairia no sono. Ele dirigia com muito cuidado, bem diferente de quando trabalhava, porém agora não havia pressa e carregava duas pessoas muito preciosas. Não iria correr nenhum risco. Finalmente chegaram, e era terrivelmente tarde. Hotch se apressou em abrir a porta para ela e entraram juntos no apartamento.

Guiando Emily, Hotch a levou a um quarto para poder deixar Jack na cama. Ela entrou e acomodou o menino na cama, ajeitando as cobertas. E, sem saber o que a impulsionava, deu um terno beijo na cabeça do garoto adormecido.

Ergueu-se e deu com Hotch na porta, olhando-a fixamente. Sorria.

- Obrigado, Em.

- Acho que deveria ir-me. – Falou e consultando o horário viu que passava da meia noite já.

Emily foi até a porta, pegando suas coisas no caminho, em silencio e esperando que Hotch a seguisse até a porta para despedir-se ou algo assim, mas ao voltar seu olhar percebeu que ele quase não havia se movido e ainda a olhava.

- Porque não dorme aqui? – Finalmente ele perguntou.

Emily parou, muda pela surpresa. Ele parecia tão convicto com seu convite, não parecia haver dúvidas para ele. Olhou-o fixamente, como esperando que retificasse sua pergunta ou demonstrasse alguma perturbação com isto, mas ele nada disse e permaneceu com sua expressão serena.

- Pensei que não tínhamos este tipo de relação. – Disse por fim.

- Eu sei, disse que ainda não... – Respondeu ele diminuindo o espaço entre eles. – Mas, talvez seja a hora de ter este tipo de relação, Emily. Não vejo problema nisto.

- Faz apenas três meses, não sei... – Disse ela, sem conseguir acreditar.

- E? – Ficaram frente a frente. – Porque não?

Emily sentiu a respiração dele tão perto que quase não conseguia se concentrar. Não é que não quisesse, mas sempre haviam falado sobre tudo, das situações de cada um, do tempo certo antes de avançar. Haviam dormido juntos antes, mas nunca um na casa do outro, ainda mais com Jack ali. Emily olhou para o quarto onde havia acabado de deixar o menino dormindo, Hotch captou de imediato seu olhar carregado de preocupação e sorriu.

- Não se preocupe com Jack. – Disse erguendo seu rosto com delicadeza. – Acredito que gostara de te encontrar aqui quando acordar.

Ela soltou um riso baixo. Ele estava tão seguro disto. Olhou-o nos olhos, antes de finalmente dar um aceno em resposta.

- E, como você disse... Isto também pode ser coisa de família. – Ele sussurrou fazendo-a corar levemente.

E, com este único argumento, finalmente acabou com o pouco espaço que os separava, dando-lhe um suave beijo.

FIM


End file.
